English Class
by TeenageWolfMimi
Summary: Mimato drabble in which Yamato finds humor in texting Mimi during his least favorite subject.


Writing this, I just read Attachments by Rainbow Rowell and I couldn't help but admire how she wrote the whole storyline so naturally. I feel like I could write a whole story of this inspiration dwelling inside me. That story, just flows and flows and flows and bam. Great book. I couldn't sleep until I wrote something. Something like how Mimi and Yamato would actually canonically or naturally be a couple. And I wanted to try writing in third person POV. Initially, I even wrote 'A Daydream Away' using it, until I found it very difficult (I stopped writing it in third person by the end of chapter 1). A weakness. Along with climaxes and introductory paragraphs. Review if you want this to become multi-chapter, a different plot from the other story. AU or not?

* * *

><p><em>English <em>

Yamato couldn't help but think of her as the sun shone down on his notebook. He hated this class. He hated how he couldn't see her tan skin or bright smile, and even if they just broke up, he still loved her. He wouldn't deny that. It's been, what, 3 months?

"Sorry I'm late." A squeaky voice resonated, echoed in the room. It made him look up. Familiar.

He smiles and they make eye contact. She chuckles. The teacher gives her annoyed glance and dismisses her with a hand gesture. Yamato turns his head to an empty seat beside him. He gives the girl a look. Her eyes light up. A story starts. The story of how Tachikawa Mimi is his English classmate.

"Surprise." She whispers while laying down her backpack by her desk.

"Yeah, I heard you took the flight." He replies, pretending to watch the teacher write about the figures of speech. He shifts a little when Mimi enthusiastically opens her notebook and takes out a pen. He always forgets she's a year younger. Advanced English, maybe.

Sometimes she acts like she's thirty and so wise, and sometimes, she acts like she's five.

Silence. And this is how he would describe his whole relationship with Tachikawa. A whole six years of comfortable silence. Sometimes, he'd want to break it. But most of the times, he's afraid of speaking to someone who probably knows Sora better than he does. He's actually scared that she'd get on his nerves too much.

Because she's the type to whine about shoes. "How boring." She murmurs. He laughs softly.

She raises an eyebrow. "I thought you liked English." He says.

Mimi sighs. She seems unimpressed by the teacher. "I do. But not learning."

When they had they're messy fights, Sora would always say Yamato is a pessimist. Sees all the things negative, eventually overcoming all the positive. That time, she even compared him to Mimi. How ironic. Maybe because Mimi sees all the light in things. Maybe because that's why they never talk. They're probably just avoiding all the misunderstandings that would eventually ensue if they tried becoming closer friends.

Silence again. Mimi would break it, the blonde thinks. His phone vibrates. He was right.

_Humor me. _

_Sorry if Japanese teachers are mediocre compared to Americans._

_No. teachers are all the same to me. _

_So they're all boring?_

_Yeah, when they seem interesting, I remember, 'they're just being like that so we wouldn't annoy them'. So it's just making money easier. They're just doing it for the money._

_Woah there._

_What_

_I'd never thought you'd manage to think of it like that._

_I actually thought of taking a philosophy major._

_What's so funny about me taking philosophy?_

_It just doesn't seem like you._

_What'd you expect me to be?_

_I'm sorry, did I hurt you or is this a serious question?_

_Serious_

_Actress._

_It's more likely than Philosophy._

_I hate acting._

_You could pull it off. Like now._

_Now?_

_You're pretending that you're having fun talking to me right now._

_I've never seen you smirk so smugly before._

_I'm not acting. I'm sincere._

_Ha._

_What? We haven't really talked before, have we?_

_Exactly. Why start now?_

_Why not? It's a boring atmosphere._

_So it's like you're using me._

_No, I just figured this would be a better situation than you forgetting to hang up the phone when it's an international call._

_I can't believe you remember that. _

_I don't mind the bill. Don't sweat it._

He looks up from his phone only to meet an endearing expression of hers. He smiles. He crosses his legs. Maybe he'd get a higher grade in English this semester. Maybe. He decides to send her a last text.

_They were right about you._

_Who was right about me being what?_

_Everyone. Unpredictable._

_Oh. That's cool. You know, a lot of things people say about me are either compliments or insults, and most of the time, I don't know._

_It's a compliment._

_Because you expected me to annoy you the moment we have a real conversation?_

_Yes._

_Well, we're not in that phase yet._

_What phase?_

_That phase where my friends don't really mind it if I'm annoying._

_So we're not friends._

_In between strangers and friends but more than acquaintances._

_Like a stuffed animal I never hug but never manage to throw out that sits in the corner of my room._

_So your way of making friends is to entice them with your humor until it's safe for you to be bitchy._

_Yes. And not just my humor, I'm also insanely cute, if you haven't noticed._

_There's nothing funny about that, Yamato-kun. _


End file.
